


You Don't Find Love, Love Finds You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare because it's important no matter if it's kinky or vanilla, Bottom!Lucifer, Cuddling, Demisexual!Lucifer, Escort!Lucifer, Fathers are Assholes, Fluff, Human AU, Lawyer!Dean, M/M, Soft Boys Let's Be Real, There's a pun in here because of Scoob, Wining and Dining, bisexual!dean, condom usage, lovemaking, safe sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean Winchester calls for the most expensive escort and finds something more in Lucifer





	You Don't Find Love, Love Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarvcrEdlund (ScooBiNatural)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/gifts), [Soo_lazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soo_lazy/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR @purrfectmochi as a gift from @scoobinatural! Scoob wanted me to write this for the two of you, and I was more than happy to do so. Happy Holidays, whatever the two of you celebrate :)

Dean Winchester sighed as he looked at the business card that he had been handed by a client of his, an escort who had been arrested on charges of prostitution. Dean was able to win the case, thanks to the fact that the jurisdiction was wrong and a few other loopholes his legal intent. 

_ Darkest Angels _ the card said in a metallic red, cursive font, with a phone number on it. 

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He was going to do this. He was going to call Darkest Angels, and ask for their most expensive male escort. Serves John right. 

The Winchesters were an upper middle class family- Mary was a pharmaceutical rep, and John was a surgeon after getting out of the Marines. Mary had passed away when Sam and Dean were in high school; and John just passed away last month. Unfortunately, John Winchester was a rat bastard, in Dean’s honest opinion. 

Dean had gone on to be a rather impressive defense lawyer and was on his way to making partner. Sam, however, had defied their father’s wishes to become a teacher and was happily teaching English at a private Catholic high school. As a result, John had written Sam out of his will and had some fancy legal shit done (that Dean would never, personally do for someone’s last will and testament) where Dean could  _ not  _ use the money for his brother. Which was utter bullshit and went against John’s order of ‘Watch out for Sammy’. 

So what better way to say ‘Fuck You’ to his father than blowing a good portion of his inheritance on a hooker?

Well, and he did technically disobey already. He anonymously paid his brother’s student loans off. And he made damn sure that the money couldn’t be traced back to him. Having a hacker in his employ was awesome. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on the card. 

“ _ Darkest Angels, what is your paradise? _ ” 

“Hi,” Dean said with a smile. “I’m looking for a nice night with your most expensive man.” 

“ _ A man of wealth, huh? _ ” The woman on the other line giggled. “ _ Morning Star’s our most expensive, and he’s free on Friday, Mr. . . _ ”

“Plant,” Dean said automatically. “Robert Plant.”

_ “Shall I schedule you for Friday at 7?”  _ she cooed. 

“Please,” Dean said, smirking. 

“ _ Give me your email and I will send you the paperwork,”  _ she said. “ _ Sign it and you can pay through your credit card, debit card, PayPal, Apple Pay, or say you’ll pay in cash. _ ” 

Dean grinned. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said, giving his email. 

“ _ Of course. We’ll get everything ready for you. _ ” She hung up. 

True to word, the woman had emailed the paperwork to Dean. He’ll do it at home. Right now, he needs to work.

He couldn’t wait for Friday. 

 

Friday night rolled around, and Dean straightened his tie nervously as he waited by the door of one of the more expensive restaurants in town. He knew that escorts, or call girls- what was the male version of that? Call boy sounded stupid- liked to be wined and dined before it got down and dirty. And that was fine with Dean. The more money he could blow on Morning Star, the better. 

“Are you Mr. Winchester?” A low, soothing voice came from his right side and he looked. He had to remind himself not to gawk. 

Morning Star was a little taller than him, but not by much, with wild blond hair that already looked like the man had many rounds of vigorous sex. His eyes were a bright, icy blue, with a keen and penetrating gaze. He was dressed impeccably in an all black suit and a black shirt. Silver cufflinks with icy blue stones flashed in the light of the restaurant. 

“I am,” Dean said. “Which must mean you’re Morning Star.” 

“Please,” the delicious creature in front of him purred, “Call me Lucifer.” 

Dean arched a brow. 

“Yes, that’s my legal name,” Lucifer laughed. 

“Your parents named you after the Devil?” Dean asked. “I mean, it’s sure better than having your name mean  _ valley. _ ” 

Lucifer laughed again, a warm happy sound. “I suppose so, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Dean,” Dean said, holding his hand out to shake. Lucifer shook it and Dean noted that the other man’s hand was calloused, unlike Dean’s soft, smooth hands. 

Dean then offered his arm to Lucifer. “Shall we head in?” he asked. 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer said, wrapping his arm around Dean’s, and they headed in together. 

“Winchester, party of two?” Dean requested as they approached the maitre’d. 

“Right this way, Mr. Winchester,” the maitre’d said and lead them to a more secluded part of the restaurant. 

“Wine?” Dean offered as they approached their seats, automatically pulling Lucifer’s out for him. 

“Please,” Lucifer said. “I prefer reds.” 

Dean nodded and looked at the maitre’d. “A bottle of your finest merlot, please,” he requested. The maitre’d nodded and walked away as Dean took his own seat.

“I must say, for never having called a rent boy before,” Lucifer said, smiling as he placed his napkin delicately in his lap, “you’re remarkably good at this.” 

“Wait, that’s what they call male escorts?” Dean asked, wrinkling his nose. “Rent boys?” 

“Ghastly, isn’t it?” Lucifer laughed. “Call girl at least sounds like a level of class. Rent boy makes it sound like you’re actually renting a human.”    
“Agreed,” Dean said. “I prefer the term ‘escort’ either way.” 

“There is a nice ring to being called an escort,” Lucifer agreed pleasantly. 

“How’d you know it was my first time?” Dean asked curiously. 

Lucifer smiled. “Most first timers actually do take the effort to wine and dine,” he said. 

“Wait, I thought that was standard for escorts,” Dean wondered. 

“It is,” Lucifer said. “But a lot of customers who are used to streetwalkers and the people who work the truck stops don’t realize that.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just because you sell your body doesn’t mean you’re any less of a human,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled. “So, Dean, what is it that you do for work?” 

“Defense attorney,” Dean said. “Mostly for wealthy clients.” 

“You see a lot of RICO violations and money laundering, things like that?” Lucifer asked. 

“I wish,” Dean sighed. “It’s a lot more conventional crime- burglary, homicide, things like that. And more rape cases than anything else.” 

Lucifer made a scathing noise. “Being rich does not mean that consent goes out the window.”

“Agreed,” Dean said fervently. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, perusing their menus and sipping water before their server came to the table with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Dean tasted it and nodded his approval. 

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?” 

They nodded. 

“For you?” 

“I’ll have the twelve ounce sirloin,” Lucifer said. “Medium rare, with mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus on the side.”

“And for you, sir?” 

“I’ll take the twelve ounce ribeye,” Dean said. “Medium rare, and I’ll take a baked potato and steamed broccoli, please.” 

“Would you like sour cream and butter on your baked potato?” 

“Yes, please.” 

The server jotted everything down and gestured for the menus. They handed it to them and the waiter left. 

“So,” Dean asked, taking a sip of his wine. “What got you into the escort business?” 

“Honestly?” Lucifer chuckled. “A way to piss off my father.” 

Dean arched a brow.

“I didn’t come from money, and my father had high aspirations for us,” Lucifer explained. “You know, the lofty goals of parents who want their children to be better than them. Father was trying to get me to go into medicine or law. But I wanted neither. I wanted to become a professional boxer. And Father didn’t like that.” He shrugged. “I enrolled in the pre-med program in college and hated it. So I got my degree and ran the fuck away. I wasn’t able to keep up with boxing, so I knew I couldn’t make that much money. And then I was recruited by Amara, the Madame of Darkest Angels.” He smirked. “I make more money in a week than my older brother, who’s in estate planning, makes in an average month.” 

“Damn,” Dean said, impressed. “And you get to like screen clients and actually have a say?” 

“I do,” Lucifer agreed. “Honestly? The best decision of my life. Granted, it’s not always fulfilling, being demisexual, but I still enjoy meeting people and having good food and nice things.” 

“What’s. . . demisexual?” Dean asked in polite confusion. 

“It’s a part of the asexuality spectrum,” Lucifer explained. “Demisexual means I’m not sexually attracted to someone unless I experience a deep emotional connection to them.” 

“Huh,” Dean said with a smile. “That’s nifty. And, I suppose, helps ensure that you don’t fall in love with your customers.” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Lucifer laughed. “So, Dean-” 

Their food arrived just then and they thanked the waiter before diving into their food, groaning at the splendid tastes and talking about the food. It turned out, Lucifer was a bit of a ‘foodie’ himself- “And it shows!” he laughed, gesturing to himself- and they got into talking about cooking and the various cooking and baking shows they watched. 

They were halfway through their dinner before Lucifer veered back to the topic that he had wanted to talk about before their meals had arrived. “So, Dean. . . why did you hire me? Not that I’m not flattered or anything, this has been a splendid night and I wish all of my customers did this for me, but you’ve got the looks, charm, and gentlemanliness that you shouldn’t have to pay for sex or dates.” 

“You’re right, I don’t,” Dean agreed, sighing. “It’s kind of dumb, but. . . I’m blowing through my inheritance. My father died last month and didn’t leave a dime to my brother.” 

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “Why did he do that?” 

“You know the lofty goal thing your family had?” Lucifer nodded. “Dad had something similar, although his was more about keeping the image. Our family is upper middle class. I went on to become a lawyer. Sammy was supposed to go into the medical field- which, the kid would’ve done well in. Sammy wanted none of that.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Us second children do nothing right, huh?” he joked. 

Dean laughed. “Sammy’s always marched to the beat of his own drum,” he agreed. “He’s an English teacher at a private Catholic high school now.” 

“I feel sorry for your brother,” Lucifer grinned. “Teaching isn’t easy.” 

“No, it’s not,” Dean agreed. “And the job Sammy has is good. He gets paid fairly well for a teacher and is working on his Master’s in Education. He wants to work at the university level and teach like, medieval literature or something like that.” 

“And your father. . . cut him out of the will because your brother became a teacher?” Lucifer asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded. “And Dad somehow had his will written in such a bizarre way that I legally cannot give Sammy any money.” 

“Now  _ that, _ ” Lucifer said, stabbing his fork in Dean’s direction, “is utter bullshit.” 

“Right?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I mean, I’ve already broken it.” 

Lucifer laughed. “How?” 

“I made an anonymous donation and paid off his student loans,” Dean said with a shrug. “I have an IT employee who’s a hacker, she managed to make it so it can’t be traced back to me.” 

Lucifer roared with laughter. “Amazing. And so you figured a good way to show it to your father was to spend your money on the most expensive escort?” 

Dean nodded and shrugged. “Stupid, right?” he said. 

“No,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “You are justifiably angry and wanted to show that you’d be irresponsible and the like.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “How do you feel about not having sex tonight?” 

“What?” Dean asked, nearly choking on his wine. “No, that’s not fair to you, I’ve paid for that!!” 

“I know,” Lucifer said. “But, I’d rather spend the evening talking, drinking, maybe working all of those kinks out of your back.” He smiled. “I am a licensed masseuse.” 

“Really? Wow,” Dean said. “Actually, is it sad that that sounds better than sex?” 

Lucifer laughed. “No, it’s not sad,” he said, reaching across the table and patting Dean’s arm. “So, let’s finish up and go back to your place.” 

“Sure,” Dean said. “Dessert here, or at my house? I think there’s a pie in the fridge.” 

“Flavor?” Lucifer asked. 

“Cherry,” Dean grinned. 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s a great dessert. Dessert at your place.” 

Dean signaled for the check. 

 

The pie had been consumed. Dean had poured both of them a glass of Johnnie Walker Black Label, a gift from a friend. They clinked glasses and Dean lead Lucifer to his bedroom. 

“Dude!” Lucifer said excitedly. “You have a record player?!” 

“Classic rock doesn’t sound as good digitized,” Dean grinned. 

“Well, I’m putting on a Zepp album,” Lucifer said. “Make yourself comfortable on your stomach.” He gestured to the bed. “Go on,” he encouraged. “Strip down to what you feel comfortable with, and lay down. Let the Devil work some magic on your back.” 

Dean laughed and carefully started getting undressed as Led Zeppelin’s “Stairway to Heaven” started playing soft and easy through the room on the record player. He watched Lucifer take a sip of whiskey and start undressing himself. The way the other man moved was like a jungle cat, with quick deliberate movements as he undid every button on his dress shirt, tie loose and haphazard around his neck.

Within short order, both men were down to boxers and Dean slid onto the bed on his stomach. He tucked his memory foam pillow under his head. “Ready when you are.” 

Lucifer smiled and crawled onto the bed, and Dean felt a weight right on his ass. “Perfect,” Lucifer murmured as he began running his hands up and down Dean’s back. 

Dean’s had professional massages done, he considered it a part of his grooming routine and got one at least once a month. But no masseuse, man or woman or other, had made it feel  _ electric. _ It was like a TENS unit had been hooked up to Lucifer’s fingers and he could zap out every single knot that had accumulated since Dean’s last massage. Which, truth be told, had been a lot. Dealing with his father’s death and trying to combat the legitimacy of the will due to that one clause had caused him a lot of unnecessary stress. 

Lucifer’s fingers and palms may have been rough, but it added a new sort of element. Every one Dean’s dated or slept with in the past has had soft, smooth hands. Feeling the hands of someone who’s worked with his hands on his back made him feel amazing. 

“So what do you like to do in your free time?” Lucifer asked softly, focusing on a cluster of particularly stubborn knots just underneath Dean’s shoulder blade. 

Dean gave a moan. “Uhm,” he managed to say. “Mechanic work. Like working on cars.” 

“Really?” Lucifer murmured. “Do you work on the beauty that is the Impala?” 

Dean gave a smile. “Yeah, she’s somethin’ else I inherited fr’m my dad,” he said. “He taught me how to work on her, too.”

“Well, he did a damn good job,” Lucifer said. “She’s a beauty.” 

“Thank you,” Dean said with pride. “Baby’s a good car.” 

“She sure is,” Lucifer chuckled. “I bet parts are hard to come by.” 

“My dad’s best friend owns a salvage yard,” Dean said, hissing as a series of knots closer to his spine became free. “I can usually get parts off of him. But I take good care of her.” 

“I can see that,” Lucifer smiled. “You take good care of things. I like that.” 

Lucifer definitely had some magic hands, or something, because the more they talked- about cars, about their brothers, discussions on what Led Zeppelin album was the best, and a playfully heated debate about whether  _ The Wrath of Khan  _ or  _ The Search for Spock _ was the best Star Trek movie- and the more Lucifer’s hands slid over his aching back, removing knots Dean didn’t even know about, the more relaxed he felt and the less stress he did. Whiskey came and went and the two continued to chat, even as Lucifer dug his fingers into Dean’s ass to massage out the kinks and the like. It was definitely more difficult, and it  _ certainly _ made Dean feel awkward that he was getting hard while Lucifer massaged his ass before going down to his thighs, but Dean was able to dismiss it as a natural, biological process that someone gets if their ass was getting massaged by magic fingers. 

The conversation did eventually turn to sex. 

“Top or bottom?” Dean asked curiously.

“Bottom,” Lucifer said casually, making sure that Dean’s calf was free of knots. “I like the feeling of it better than topping. I just feel better bottoming. You?” 

“Topping,” Dean admitted. 

“Well,” Lucifer smiled. “I’m sure you’re a very satisfactory lover.” 

Dean smiled. “I haven’t heard any complaints since I lost my virginity,” he said. 

“That’s impressive,” Lucifer chuckled. “I think my most oft got complaint is I’m loud.” He shrugged as he switched to Dean’s other calf. 

Dean yawned before shaking his head. “Like it loud,” he murmured. “S’rry. May fall asleep.” 

“That’s fine,” Lucifer soothed. “You do what you need to do. I’ll be here.” 

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. 

When he awoke the next morning, Lucifer was gone, but on Dean’s bedside table, there was a note. 

_ Dean-  _

_ Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had one of the best nights of my life just talking and taking care of you. I slept beside you for most of the night, but had to leave around 4 AM due to an emergency _

_ I’d love to see you out of an official ‘john/escort’ capacity, whenever you’re free. My personal number is listed below. You’re a special man, Dean, and your brother is lucky to have you.  _

_ Adieu, _

_ Lucifer _

As promised, Lucifer listed his private number and Dean programmed it into his phone before looking up at the ceiling. 

Lucifer was  _ definitely  _ money well spent. 

  
  


Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Lucifer intruded Dean’s thoughts day and night. Unfortunately, the lawyer had no time to be chasing after the escort. John’s death still had things to do, bills to be paid for with the funeral expenses and meetings with his own lawyer. He still had quite a bit of money leftover, so Dean invested some of the money and put the rest in his bank account once the funeral had been paid for. It was also busy season, as it seemed like this winter everyone and their mother had gotten their hands into something they shouldn’t have. 

Sam was doing well, much better now that he could spend less of his salary on his student loans and more on the things he loved. He was going to try to qualify for the Boston Marathon and Dean couldn’t be more proud of the little nerd. More importantly, Sam said when they had a late dinner one night at Sam’s studio apartment, now he can create a nest egg for while he worked on his Master’s degree. Dean couldn’t agree more.

“So,” Sam said, eating his beef and broccoli, “You spent a good chunk of Dad’s money on a male escort, one of the most expensive in the state, who also left you his personal number.” 

“Yup,” Dean agreed, washing down his chicken curry with a swig of beer. 

“And you haven’t contacted this handsome male escort because?” Sam asked. 

“I haven’t had time,” Dean said with a shrug. “Between all of my cases, still dealing with the funeral expenses, and trying to make sure you’re taken care of, I’ve been working fifteen hour days.” 

“Dean,” Sam threw a bitchface at his brother. “You need to contact him. He sounds like he’s a great match for you. Everytime you bring him up, you get this wistful smile about you.” 

Dean flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So call him and set up another date, or I will,” Sam threatened.

“ _ Sammy! _ ” Dean choked. 

“The name’s  _ Sam, _ ” Sam said, without heat behind his words, “And you know I will. Remember Rhonda Hurley in high school?”

“Shut up,” Dean said weakly. 

“Or, what’s her name, Lisa in your undergrad? Fergus and Benny in law school?” Sam continued. “Set up your own dates, for fuck’s sake, Dean.” 

Dean inhaled, ready to retort, and then exhaled, realizing Sam was right. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll do it this weekend.” 

“Good,” Sam said with a satisfied smile. 

 

_ “Lucifer. _ ” 

“Hey, Lucifer, it’s. . . It’s Dean Winchester.” 

“ _ Well hello there, stranger. I was beginning to think I had lost my undefinable allure, but I’ve suppose you’ve been busy. _ ” There was definitely a playful tone covering up hurt.

“Fifteen hour days,” Dean admitted grimly. “Listen. . . I really enjoyed what we had together and. . . Could you come over Friday? Say around, 8?” 

“ _ Let me check my calendar, _ ” Lucifer said. Dean could hear the rustle of bedcovers and the creak of the floors underneath Lucifer’s feet. “ _ Eight works for me, Dean. Your place?”  _

“Yeah,” Dean said, heart in his throat. “Yeah, I’ll cook.” 

“ _ Sounds wonderful, I’ll see you at eight on Friday. _ ” 

Dean grinned as he set his phone aside. 

  
  


Dinner had been consumed in short order- apparently Dean’s kickass bacon cheeseburgers, homemade steak fries and a fresh tossed salad with probably a little too much cheese on it were a big hit with Lucifer, who begged Dean for the recipe. It was a smaller, more intimate dinner, now that they didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. Feet caressed each other under the table, and the jokes were a bit raunchier than they had been. Knowing Lucifer’s sexuality, Dean kept everything respectful. If they had sex, it would be on Lucifer’s terms. 

After dinner, they kicked back with a glass of whiskey and chit chatted for a little bit before Lucifer knocked back the rest of his drink and came over to slide onto Dean’s lap. 

Dean short circuited and he barely had time to ask Lucifer what he was doing before Lucifer’s lips crashed against his.

Dean couldn’t help but respond, every neuron on board with this decision as they made out like horny teenagers, Lucifer’s hips rolling down into Dean’s. 

“I want you,” Lucifer whispered. “I want you to fuck me, Dean.” 

“As you wish, angel,” Dean whispered, the pet name falling out easily. The flush on Lucifer’s face was well worth it. 

Lucifer got up and pulled Dean to his feet. The two fell to kissing again, hands roaming. Dean’s large hands found Lucifer’s ass and he squeezed, making the slightly taller man keen. 

“Like that?” Dean murmured, nipping the lower chapped lip of his bedfellow for the night. 

“Love it,” Lucifer murmured. “Take me to bed, Dean, please.” 

“Of course.” 

They ran down to Dean’s bedroom, giggling and making out whenever they felt like it against the wall, impatiently tugging at belts and buttons and ties. By the time they reached their destination, neither of them had shirts on, Lucifer’s jeans were halfway down his thighs, and Dean’s fly was open and his belt loose on his hips. 

Dean tugged Lucifer forward, running his hands over the now boxer clad ass, and Lucifer laughed. 

“Slow down, babe,” he purred sweetly. “We’ve got all night, and I think we’d rather not have this end in an ER visit because I broke my nose because I couldn’t get out of my jeans quick enough.” 

Dean laughed and nodded. “Fair enough, angel,” he said. 

The two men finished undressing and Lucifer licked his lips in appreciation at Dean’s body. Dean did what he could to keep in shape, but he still had a bit of pudge, and he’s always been mildly conscious about his bowlegs, but the way Lucifer looked at him made him feel wanted. 

“Let’s get on the bed,” Lucifer said. Lucifer had what Dean would call a ‘dad bod’, with a little bit more pudge than Dean but he wasn’t ashamed of it. And there was a good, thick cock that was already leaking.

Dean nodded and climbed onto the bed. “How were you thinking?” he asked. 

“I’d love to ride that thick cock of yours,” Lucifer said, climbing onto the bed in front of Dean. “Oh, and uh, don’t worry about prep.” 

“Wha-” Dean watched wide eyed as Lucifer reached behind him. “Dude! You plugged up?” 

Lucifer grinned. “I learned it’s hotter for most men to watch me withdraw a plug,” he admitted, gasping as the decently sized plug came free from his hole. “Would you mind setting that on the nightstand for me, please?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, taking the plug from him and setting it on the nightstand. “Have you been wearing that all day?” 

“Sure have been,” Lucifer said, crawling up Dean’s body. “I enjoy wearing plugs, to be honest. Makes me feel good. And it’s a naughty secret.” 

“Sure is, angel,” Dean said, opening the drawer and removing a condom. “I know we’re both clean, but I know we’d both feel better if I wore one of these.” 

Lucifer grinned. “Are those the ultra ribbed?” he asked. 

“Only the best feeling condoms,” Dean said, opening the tiny foil packet carefully.

Lucifer hummed as he began stroking Dean’s cock and Dean groaned, tilting his head back. The callouses on Lucifer’s hand felt rough and amazing on Dean’s sensitive length and he looked at Lucifer with a smirk. “Weighing it?” he teased. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed. “This is going to fill me up very well.” 

“Good,” Dean said, holding up the condom. “Mind moving your hand, angel?” 

“Sure,” Lucifer said, swiping his thumb over the head to collect the dollop of precum that had formed. He took his hand away and licked his thumb, humming. “Yummy.” 

Dean slipped on the condom onto his swollen eight inches before making sure he’d be comfortable. “Hop on, angel.” 

“Save a horse, ride a man,” Lucifer grinned. He got into position and slowly began to slide down Dean’s length with a groan. “Oh fuck, you’re thick,” he groaned. 

Dean’s hands rested on Lucifer’s hips and slowed him down. “We’ve got time,” he murmured. “There’s no rush.” 

“Glad for that,” Lucifer moaned, shuddering as he slowed his descent. 

It took a while, but soon, Lucifer was flush against Dean’s groin. 

They breathed. They held hands and ran hands over tanned and porcelain skin before Dean moaned. “For the love of God, move.” 

Lucifer did so, slowly starting to ride Dean. 

There were no more words spoken, except soft gasps of praise. All sense of urgency was gone as Lucifer rode Dean, swiveling his hips in between rocks. It was just them, and they were enjoying each other’s touch and the intimacy. Hands glided over the skin, gasps and moans joined the night air, and the entire thing was soft and sweet. Exactly what they needed. Perfect for their first time, especially because Dean didn’t have to pay Lucifer with anything but his affection and adoration for the man who wanted to anger his father so much that he began selling his body for large sums of money. They meshed absolutely perfectly. 

It was close to the end, with both of them closing in on their orgasms, that Dean was struck with a thought. Lucifer was probably enjoying the sex he  gave away for a price for the first time in a while, maybe for the first time ever. That Lucifer was actually  _ aroused  _ because of him. That there was enough of an emotional connection that Lucifer wanted to have sex with him. The magnitude of that hit Dean like a freight train and he looked up at Lucifer with a look of wonder. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean sweetly. “I want you, Dean,” he whispered. “Will you have me?” 

“Yes,” Dean whispered, cupping Lucifer’s face and kissed him, his orgasm creeping up on him quickly. Knowing that his partner was having as much pleasure and fun as he was, that they were just as aroused as he was, always made Dean rocket closer. 

“I’m close,” Dean whispered softly. 

“Me too,” Lucifer whispered. He whined. “Fuck!” 

“Come on, baby,” Dean whispered. “Cum for me, angel. I’ve got you.” 

Lucifer came with a cry, his back arching and his hips stuttering. The warm, tight heat clenched around Dean’s condom wrapped length, and Dean came, filling the condom with a loud groan. 

Lucifer slumped forward and Dean wrapped him in his arms, holding his lover- boyfriend?- close, kissing along his hairline and whispering soft, sweet nothings. When he felt comfortable, and once Lucifer had caught his breath, he kissed Lucifer sweetly. Lucifer returned the soft kiss and he smiled warmly.

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked softly, insecurely. 

“I did,” Lucifer smiled. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and I think we did connect emotionally. I want you, Dean.” 

Dean smiled. “I want you too. Now.” He patted Lucifer’s ass. “Can you get off so I can tie off the condom and we can clean up and sleep?” 

“That sounds good,” Lucifer smiled. “Your Dean-dong is impressive.” 

Dean gawked at him while Lucifer pulled himself off before the two fell into a fit of giggles. 

“Why have I never thought of that?” Dean questioned as he rolled the condom off. Tying it, he tossed it in the trash. 

“I have no clue,” Lucifer yawned, smiling as he watched Dean get off the bed. “Heater on?” 

“Sure,” Dean said, making his way to the thermostat first to turn the heat on before making his way to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp washcloth and wiped down both of them before tossing the washcloth in the hamper over by the closet door. 

“Ready for bed?” Lucifer hummed. 

“I am,” Dean agreed, and the two slipped under the covers. Dean rested on his back and Lucifer slipped into Dean’s arms, resting his head over his chest. Dean smiled and patted Lucifer’s arms. 

“This is cozy,” Lucifer hummed. “I haven’t been cuddled in years.” 

Dean’s heart broke and he squeezed Lucifer gently. “Neither have I,” he admitted. “But I think between us, we’ll turn into little cuddle bugs.” 

Lucifer smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Dean obliged, enjoying the feeling of Lucifer’s lips on his. 

He felt whole, complete. As if he found the missing piece in his life. 

“So,” Lucifer purred. “Am I worth the price you paid?” 

“You are worth every penny and more,” Dean agreed, leaning in to kiss the top of Lucifer’s head. “You, my angel, are a priceless find. I’d pay the price over and over again.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Good,” he hummed. “Do you want me to quit?” 

“Only if you want to,” Dean murmured. “I understand you have a client base.” 

Lucifer smirked. “I can sell my list,” he said, “so I can retire. An escort’s client list  _ is  _ their 401K.” 

“Nifty,” Dean said. “Well, you let me know when you sell that list, and we’ll find something for you to do.” 

Lucifer beamed. “Will do,” he said. “Maybe I’ll write.” 

Dean smiled. “Cute little author,” he teased, and Lucifer laughed. 

They kissed again. They didn’t need to say those words, they had already spoken them. 

So they fell asleep, already entangled, not meaning to find each other, but as Dean fell asleep, he remembered what his mother told him. 

“ _ You don’t find love. Love finds you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
